HTF OC story: Radioactive, Radiant, and Ravishing!
by ToonAngelStar17
Summary: (A short story that introduces my OC, Mitzy.) Shifty and Lifty encouter a dirty damsele *Short summery, Im kinda lazy- -* (Shifty x OC,) P.S: Picture in on the top is Mitzy *A.K.A Drawn by me


A garbage truck was parked by a house near the street on a lazy morning in September; on the hunt for some more rubbish to toss in.

Meanwhile, two raccoons were hiding inside of two empty trash cans. They were, you guessed it, Lifty and Shifty. They were in the middle of a heist, or so Lifty thought. As Toothy was picking up a bunch of soda cans and placed them in a bag, Flippy was collecting some random litter with a stick.

"So, who's this person you were telling me about?" asked Lifty, scratching his head a little. "You'll see, Lift." Shifty replied with a crafty smirk. They snuck out of the cans and crept and hid behind the dump truck.

Shifty peaked out from the edge to see Lumpy listing to some music on his headphones while he was hauling some trash bags to the compactor. He didn't even notice how he hit Handy in the face with one of the bags in his path. It seemed safe from here, until a voice reached the twins's ears.

"Hey, whatcha guys doing over here?" the voice said. It was a feminine sort of voice so they quickly knew it was a girl. "You two can help out if you want to." It continued.

Lifty and Shifty turned around to see a brown skunk. She had long and smooth locks of black hair that was accented by a light green cap that had a blue buckle around it. Her garb was a green tank top along a long blue jacket and a pair of matching pants. The skunk blinked a few times before giggling playfully.

Lifty just raised an eyebrow in curiosity as if to say, "who is this chick?" while Shifty was blushing brightly.

"H-hey, Mitzy…" Shifty replied, chuckling foolishly. Lifty glared at his brother for a bit before glancing back at the skunk, now known as Mitzy. "That's your name?" he asked.

"It sure is, Mitzy, with a Y." Mitzy chuckled tenderly.

All of a sudden, the dump truck let out a massive backfire as the exhaust pipe made a big _BANG!,_ making everyone yelp in shock.

Well, everyone was obviously safe and sound except for a certain bear whimpering as his eyes became a deathly shade of yellow…..

"Gah, stupid exhaust pipe! I told Lumpy to get that thing fixed!" Mitzy huffed as she dusted herself off. She suddenly closed her eyes and raised her arm high in the air, releasing a huge wave of green lightning through her paw. Both raccoons jumped back and landed on their rear ends, surprised by the lighting's powerful strike.

Lifty had to admit, she was strange but so mystic. That's when a black charred figure came crashing down at the skunk's feet.

Pushing it with her foot, Lifty was shocked a lot more than Shifty or Mitzy, who wasn't even phased at all for some reason. That charred and dizzy body was..

"FLIPQY!" Lifty shouted. He ducked behind his brother as he rolled his eyes. Mitzy on the other paw, glared down at the burnt Flipqy as he was getting up on but only on his knees. She stared at him and only stared back at her.

But what made Lifty's eyed widen and his jaw drop was that instead of a angry smile and a lunge at her soft fur and milky flesh, Flipqy had a huge, goofy, tooth-filled smile and was giggling as if he was a total goofball.

Mitzy just groaned, totally annoyed.

"Attack me from far away, huh? I've seen those flicks before, dumb stalker!" she hissed.

While he found himself standing on his feet again, Flipqy must have ignored every word Mitzy said because he just wrapped his arm around her shoulder while his other arm slipped into one of the pockets in his jacket. "Dude! She gonna brainwash her or something!" Lifty whispered loudly to Shifty.

"Wait for it…" He said calmly. "What!?" Lifty yelled.

But he just kept watching the unusual flirting of Flipqy towards the infuriated skunk. The look in his icy cold eyes made Mitzy's fists harden as he began speaking in his ragged voice, but it had a purr in every little vowel.

"You say that word like it's a bad thing, you know." He said. "That's because it IS!" Mitzy hollered back. Flipqy simply stroked her shoulder blade with his paw, giving her a seducing look that didn't make her blush one bit.

"Wait for it.." Shifty repeated.

"Wait for WHAT?!" Lifty yelled back.

No answer, so he just kept watching Mitzy being flirted with. He began to feel sorry for her for being abused with the power of lust.

Mitzy gave Flipqy a huge punch in the face, smacking him with a bolt of the same green lightning. He fell down with his dizzy state from before.

"There it is." Said Shifty as Lifty smacked himself on the forehead, realizing what Mitzy did was the "wait for it" signal.

Mitzy said to Flipqy, "Why don't you go back to the garbage with the rest of the others?"

Flipqy quickly got up and headed over to the unharmed Toothy, Lumpy and Handy with a band-aid plastered on his forehead. Lifty said to Mitzy, "How do you do that..magic..thingy?"

Mitzy looked down at her paws.

"Oh, these?" she replied. "Well, it's nothing much."

Shifty walked up in front of her with a sweet gesture. "It's something she was bound to have." He added.

"..Well, how many powers does she even get." Lifty asked again.

Mitzy rested her arms on the back of her head she spoke. "Hmm.. I have 5 powers in total but last time I remembered, I got these powers from an nuclear spill at this guy named.."The Mole"…was it? Some residue must have seeped into my uniform." she continued again.

"Everything's nuclear when it comes The Mole or Lumpy for that matter" Lifty said to himself.

"Now as for my powers." Mitzy said as she shot a few lightning beams in the sky, each one disappearing in thin air after the next.

Lifty and Shifty watched as the bolts vanished, planting quick kisses in the sky with every strike. "That's one of them." Lifty said out loud, "But what about the other ones?"

Mitzy replied to him by raising her paw to her lips and blew a kiss that also blasted a small wave of glimmering red and orange fire.

"That was number two." Mitzy said before she unraveled her tail, but somehow it became longer and longer until the tip wrapped itself around a trash can, slamming it on the ground like a soda can.

"That's number three." She repeated.

"What about number four?" Lifty asked. That's when Mitzy's paws cupped near her waist and a orb of neon blue light formed over it. The twins just watched as a image began to form inside the orb.

The image was just a floating white blob, and then it suddenly morphed into a beating heart. The right half of the heart was colored blue with a green aura around it while the left half was dark green and had the same aura but it was light blue. The orb in her paws glowed brightly with each beat of the heart.

"Now, I bet you don't know what I'm thinking about." Mitzy said mischievously.

"Actually, I don't" Lifty said while tilting his head to the left.

Mitzy giggled, "Of course not, it's what me and Shifty's thinking!"

Lifty could only say one little word,"..What?"

The skunk just walked over to Shifty with her arms around his shoulder blades. "It's my fourth power, Psychic." Mitzy chirped sweetly.

"But why do you like Shifty instead of Flipqy? I mean everyone else hates him but you know what I think!" Lifty said, completely confused. Mitzy just gazed at Shifty with compassionate eyes. What made Lifty raise his eyebrow again was Shifty gazing back. Mitzy began to reply but her voice sounded more loving and sent a few tingles up his spine. "Because, it's what on the inside that counts when you fall in love with somebody." Mitzy cooed. Although she was saying it to Lifty, she was still looking at Shifty.

For Lifty's point of view, it was like the sound of a lullaby or the chords of a child's music box.

Shifty blushed deeply as the radioactive skunk stood on her tippy toes, both of their hats touching slightly by the tips. Mitzy continued, "I've never been a girl who was fond of goody two shoes boys. Then again, when it comes to the mysterious hunks that lurk at night, it just makes me wanna tear out my own heart so they already know that they have stolen it." Shifty's face was blank with blush and blinking eyes.

"Your brother may be a thief like you." Mitzy's soft voice that could make any living being's heart skip a beat or two rambled on, "Every time I've looked into those eyes of his, I see the purity hidden underneath."

Shifty quickly shook his head back and forth, snapping out the lovely trance.

The grin of a Cheshire cat flashed across his face as his blush was blossoming like a world of nothing but roses.

"Oh, Shoot! I can never resist such a move like that!" Shifty belted out in a voice filled desire and passionate, smitten, optimistic romance.

Mitzy only giggled as her bubbly and childish voice returned. She began to pull herself closer to him until his and her mouths were entwined in a gentle kiss. He held Mitzy tightly in his tender embrace.

Being so close to the raccoon, Mitzy felt Shifty's heart beating rapidly against her chest. The feel of its strong pulse and the warmth from the blood in his veins and his arms made her own heart start to speed up until it was near his elated BPM. The slowly sinking feeling of the sweet kiss made Mitzy's blush envy Shifty's while their hearts rapid pulse began to match each other;s, giving the feel as if they were being fused into one single soul of love.

After pulling their mouths apart for a gasp of air, Shifty suddenly began to spit out a huge wave of water that looked like a miniature tsunami. Lifty quickly ducked the massive wave as he heard a far-away shout of surprise. He looked back at Shifty, who wiped away the droplets of saliva on the side of his lip, even though his heart wouldn't stop pumping like crazy.

"Forgive me for that wave, I'm quite the "wet" kisser!" Mitzy snickered. "I'm guessing that's the fifth power, water right?" Lifty asked to the nodding skunk.

"Nobody else can lock lips like this but you, my biohazard baby-doll!" Shifty sighed, still holding her tight. Mitzy did a flirtatious tiger growl to tease him as she pressed her fingers on his chest and began to trace little circles and stars over the still-thumping heart underneath.

The entire time, Lifty was just gazing at the awkward moment that he gazed upon.

She then nuzzled her head into his chest and her tail began to sway softly to tune of Shifty's heart slowly fading into a calming tempo.

Mitzy opened her half-shut eyes to see Lifty. She quickly pulled away from him with a nervous smile. "Sorry, was that a little too subtle?" she asked.

Lifty rolled his eyes playfully. I think I'm gonna like this chick, he thought to himself.

"Just don't do anything too suspicious to my bro, or I'll ice you like a Popsicle! Got that?" Lifty said out loud again.

"Iced?" Mitzy asked again. "It's a mafia term for kill." Shifty answered as he patted her head. Meanwhile, a familiar bear that was drenched in water came walking over as he wringed the water out of his hat. "Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked.

"Hey!" Mitzy barked. "You remind of somebody else!". Flippy's right ear twitched in confusion as he replied, "Someone else?"

"Yeah! I remember meeting him a few days ago, he looked just like you but with these nasty yellow eyes that can turn you to stone!" Mitzy said to the bear, who had wide eyes and smacked himself on the forehead.

"Not Again!" Flippy whimpered. The two raccoons only looked at each other in oblivious mischief.

Lifty looked at Mitzy as she was back with Toothy as they were cleaning up some leftover broken glass bottles on the ground.

"Shifty, you just scored one heck of a jackpot!" he said to his brother. They both shared their signature laugh before high-fiving and sneaking back behind the dump truck. They climbed to the top where Mitzy was working.

"And it never took us any cops, guns or nothing!" Shifty smirked, looking at Mitzy with dreamy eyes. She simply waved back at her criminal Casanova…

( _ToonAngelStar17: Hope you enjoyed! Review and comment!)_


End file.
